


The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 8

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: 12 Days of Sidewinder [8]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to get Digger out of the kitchen is to put him on a mission. In this case it's to find the perfect Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the future assuming Nickels gets married. Enjoy!!

“Absolutely not.” Nick said firmly. “In fact out of the kitchen entirely, it’s getting to the point where I’m worried that if you even look at the stove it’ll spontaneously combust.”

“That’s not fair man.” Digger complained. “Ozone tell Irish it’s not fair.”

“Oh no way am I getting dragged into this. . . again.” Owen said walking by with and box of decorations. 

“That’s cold man.” Digger told him then turned back to Nick. “How come Doc’s suddenly allowed in the kitchen, you used to ban both of us.”

“One,” Nick explained looking up from the cutting board for a moment. “He’s been learning with me so I don’t think he’ll do anything dangerous.”

“Like setting water on fire.” Owen muttered and Digger groaned.

“One time man. One time.”

“And two.” Nick added. 

Kelly finished for him by sticking his ring finger up like he was flipping them off, showing off his ring.

“Doc’s been learning sass from Grady obviously.” Digger said unimpressed. “What if I promise-”

“No.” Nick cut him off.

“Pretty please?”

Kelly was holding back laughter at this point and Nick looked like he was about to pray for divine intervention. 

“I have a better idea.” Nick said suddenly.

“Nope.” Owen answered before he even said it.

“Digger take Owen and go get us a tree.” Nick requested.

“Why can’t Garrett and Grady go get it?” Owen asked not looking forward to the prospect of going out in the cold. 

“They’re busy.” Kelly said attempting to help Nick, he was getting there . . . slowly. There was also no point in adding that Ty refused to go get a real tree after the chipmunk incident a few years ago. 

“That could be fun, never had a chance to go get a tree before.” Digger answered thoughtfully as Nick breathed a sigh of relief in the kitchen. 

“Yeah go have fun!” Kelly urged him. “Get a huge one we actually have room for it this year!” he added with child like glee.

“You coming O?” Digger asked getting his coat. 

Owen looked around for an exit before giving in, besides Digger seemed pretty excited to go get the damn tree. 

“Yeah man, let’s go.” Owen nodded following. 

As soon as the door closed behind them Kelly turned to Nick. 

“Wait don’t we have a tree already?” He asked.

Nick winced. “Kind of?” He admitted. “But it’s the plastic fake one you put together and, I don’t know, I kind of wanted a real one this year?” 

“Nicko that’s. . . pretty sweet actually.” Kelly said brightening at the idea, kissing Nick quickly on the cheek before turning to the bubbling pot on the stove. 

~*~

“My question is why did they send the only two guys who have no clue about christmas trees out to get one?” Owen said pulling out of the driveway. 

“Faith, baby,” Digger laughed. “Where do we get one?” He asked. Owen looked down at his phone and sighed. 

“There’s a farm about five miles from here,” He told him. 

“A farm?” Digger asked confused. 

“A pine tree farm. Were you born under a rock Digger, come on,” Owen laughed. 

“Sorry we don’t have pine tree farms in the Bayou damn!”

“Just drive,” Owen laughed, rubbing his fingers over his forehead. Digger huffed and kept up the drive. 

They arrived at the farm not long after. It was just a normal house though with a lot of acres filled with trees. 

“This ain’t no farm I’ve ever seen, Bubba,” Digger said as they got out of the truck. 

“Jesus,” Owen chuckled and approached the little lady that exited the house. 

“Looking for a tree?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Digger grinned and she chuckled. 

“The bigger ones are on the left side. Just come knockin when you get one. They’re $30. $15 for the small ones,” She told them. 

“Perfect, thank you,” Owen smiled. Digger was already skipping to the left side of the house, his eyes running over all the different types of trees. 

“Didn’t know there were so many kinds,” He breathed, his eyes glancing off a white spruce. 

“Just pick a full one, man,” Owen told him, patting him on the shoulder while he texted Riley. 

“What about this one?” He asked, approaching a slightly… lacking pine. It was short and balding and had a slight slump to it. Owen looked up from his phone and went slack jawed. 

“Are you fucking serious?” He laughed and Digger looked at him a little hurt. 

“Come on, man! No one’s gonna buy it! It’s so sad!” He pointed to it, pushing his finger forward to tip it up straight. When he pulled away it slumped back into position. 

“It’s a tree, Dig,” Owen laughed. 

“We’re all God’s creatures!” Digger exclaimed. 

“If we bring that back, Lucky is gonna kill us,” Owen laughed. 

“Fine,” Digger muttered before walking up to a 10 footer. “Let’s get this one and kick it, I’m cold,” He said, a little bitter. 

“Digger,” Owen sighed.

“No, Johns. Let’s get this one. You got the saw?” He asked. Owen rolled his eyes. 

“I thought you grabbed the saw?” Owen asked. 

“I didn’t grab the saw!” Digger defended and Owen laughed, shaking his head. 

“Maybe the lady has one,” He said, turning to the house. When he turned back to Digger, he found him collecting pinecones. “No,” Owen snapped. 

Digger looked up innocently. “What?!” He exclaimed, holding the pinecones to his chest defensively. 

“You are not blowing the Christmas tree up out of the ground.”

“I wasn’t going to do that,” Digger scoffed, still clutching the pinecones. Owen glared a little harder and Digger sighed, letting the cones drop to the ground. 

The old lady that ran the farm ended up letting them use her saw and Digger cut the tree down without any help from gunpowder. 

Owen even let him grab a certain other one as well. 

When they got back to the house, dinner was done and everyone came out to help them bring the tree in. 

“What the fuck is that?” Nick asked, looking pointedly at the sad balding tree that Digger had bought. 

“It was sad man!” He cried. 

“Aww, it’s kind of cute,” Kelly said, poking it. 

“It’s firewood.” 

“You are not burning my tree!” Digger exclaimed.

“Yeah no, if we leave it too close to you it’ll do that on it’s own.” Ty said carrying a few boxes down the stairs.”

Digger looked expectantly at Zane, hoping he’d come to his defense, all he got from him however was a good natured chuckle and “Good grief Charlie Brown.”

Nick and Ty broke into laughter at that. Owen had to press his lips together to stop himself from joining them.

“It’s not that bad.” Owen pointed out, ”Just a bit . . . unusual.” 

Digger smiled at that. “Hell it’s perfect to me.” He told them and started unwinding a string of lights. “Hey Doc plug these in I wanna see if they work.” He said. 

Kelly rolled his eyes but obliged. The moment the plug went into the switch the lights lit up cheerfully in Digger’s hands and promptly went out with a fizzle. Taking the rest of the lights in the house with them. 

“Seriously, every freaking year.” Owen said.

Digger hummed, “I have a-”

“No,” The entirety of Sidewinder cut him off in unison. 

“Ya’ll not fun anymore,” He grumbled.


End file.
